Quand Tommy et Bubus se font avoir par Ryry
by Karozthor the Necromagus
Summary: plusieurs petits OS humoristiques sans prétention mais dont je dédicace le premier a Nahel dont l'histoire les juges de la bénédictions magique m'a inspiré celle ci. bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Alors voici un petit one-shot humoristique sur l'avenir d'harry.

Londres, 2014, cachots de Lord Ryry.

?- Je te le dis Albus c'est de ta faute.

Bubus- voyons Tom, pour la millionième fois, comment aurais je pus penser que ce gamin nous surpasserais et ferais de nous ce que nous sommes devenus ?

Tommy- N'empêche que c'est de ta faute, il faut croire que cette fois là tu n'as pas été très clairvoyant. Apprendre à un sorcier qui a été maltraité par ta faute à faire d'un sorcier un cracmol par l'ancienne magie c'est de l'irresponsabilité.

Bubus- Oui bon je sais tu as raison Tom, c'est de ma faute. Mais remarque qui a tué ses parents ?qui a fait « accidentellement » de lui un Horcruxe lui insufflant par la même occasion de la soif de pouvoir ? Et le rendant in-tuable ?

Tommy - …..

Bubus – Ah ah tu sais plus quoi dire là ?

Tommy – De toutes façons à quoi bon...

?- eh bien eh bien, qu'avons nous là les deux ex plus grands sorciers de la planète qui se disputent comme des chiffonniers moldus ?

Tommy – Potter ! Je peux te garantir que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Lord Ryry - Tututut tommy, on ne parle pas comme ça a son geôlier. C'est des coups à se retrouver a nouveau immortel mais prisonnier avec son ex pire ennemi. N'est ce pas Bubus ? Tu n'aimerais pas non plus te retrouver immortel ici avec Tommy ?

Bubus & Tommy - …...

Lord Ryry – C'est mieux. Alors cette année j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous surtout toi tommy. Alors déjà on va voir le résultat des nouvelles inventions des frères Weasley. Vous avez faim j'espère ?

15 minutes plus tard...

Je dois avouer que ces tentacules te sortant des tous les orifices te vont a ravir Bubus. Mais pas autant que que la couleur jaune à pois vert qu'a pris la peau de Tommy. Ah la la le peuple va être ravi.

Bon alors la bonne nouvelle Tommy c'est que j'ai enfin la solution pour faire disparaître tous les moldus sans exception.

Bubus – Non Harry, ne cède pas a la violence et au mal.

Lord Ryry – La ferme citron-man je t'ai pas sonné, je parle à mon copain Tommy.

Tommy – Comment comptes tu réaliser un tel exploit Potter?

Lord Ryry – eh bien il se trouve que la collaboration entre Sevy et les jumeaux a portée ses fruits. On peut transformer les moldus en sorciers.

Bubus & tommy – Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! Dirent ils en chœur.

Lord Ryry – Eh bah si même que y'a eu une vague de suicide chez les puristes du sang on avait jamais vus ça. Même pas après ta défaite Tommy. Mais le plus drôle ça a été les Dursley vus qu'ils ont servis de cobayes pour les expérimentation. Autant Dudley l'a bien vécu. Que ses parents ils se sont jetés d'un pont en voyant que ça avait réussi. Mais pas de chance pour eux leur magie instinctive les a sauvés. Ils ont bien réessayé une bonne trentaine de fois mais à chaque fois ils se retrouvaient sur le pont juste après avoir sauter. Que du bonheur j'hésite a les rendre immortels. Quoi que finalement non ils me pourriraient la vie encore plus.

Bon aller les croulants je vous laisse et vous dis a l'année prochaine. Le peuple va adorer vos transformations.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les deux anciens ennemis virent celui qu'ils avaient forgés sortir de la pièce qui deviendrais un jour leur tombeau.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

The Deatheaters Associal Network

encore une fois tous ces merveilleux personnages sont a JKR -promis je les lui rends en bon état après-

sauf les 5 derniers a êtres cités a la fin de cet OS

Salazar's mansion 05/19/1998

Bellatrix Black-Lestrange :

Quelle honte le maître se faire battre par un ado boutonneux et binoclard.

Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange et Harry James Potter aiment ça.

Severus Tobias Snape est désormais ami avec Harry James Potter et Neville Longbottom

Ronald Bilius Weasley n'aime pas ça.

Hermione Jean Granger :

Ronald Weasley retire ce n'aime pas ça immédiatement !

Ronald Bilius Weasley :

Mais mione ! Harry et Neville amis avec la Chauve souris des cachots il a du les mettre sous impérium.

Hermione Jean Granger :

Voyons Ron, le professeur Snape n'est pas un Deatheater.

Severus Tobias Snape aime ça

Harry James Potter :

Oui c'est vrai Ron je l'ai ajouté a mes amis pour un heureux événement à venir.

Severus Tobias Snape :

Mr Weasley 100 points en moins à Grifindor pour accusation mensongère envers un enseignant.

Draco Lucius Malfoy et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

Ginevra Molly Weasley est maintenant fiancée avec Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_Hogwarts School_ of Witchcraft and _Wizardry_ et 2547 autres personnes aiment ça.

Ronald Bilius Weasley :

Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! mais tout le monde est devenu fou depuis la mort de face de serpent ?

Ginny explique toi !

Ginevra Molly Weasley :

RON ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil et si tu continue je t'envoie un sortilège de chauve-furie.

Draco Lucius Malfoy aime ça

Evenement :

Noce en grande pompe de Draco Lucius Malfoy et Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Seront présents : Severus Tobias Snape, Neville Longbottom, Harry James Potter, Bellatrix Black veuve Lestrange et 4582 autres personnes.

Tom Marvollo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore alias Citron-man ont étés excusés pour cause de décès.

Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et 1.245.263 personnes aiment ça.

Harry James Potter, Neville Longbottom, Severus Tobias Snape et Bellatrix Black veuve Lestrange ont étés signalés comme témoins.

Ronald Bilius Weasley :

Eh bah les gars vous êtes mal entourés !

Ginevra Molly Weasley : Chauve-furie !

Ronald Bilius Weasley : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Événement

Aujourd'hui : Noces -quasi- impériales de Draco Lucius Malfoy avec Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Draco Lucius Malfoy et Ginevra Molly Malfoy et 4586 autres personnes aiment ça.

Ginevra Molly Malfoy :

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie je me suis débarrassé de mon ex pour un mec plus beau encore et 100 fois plus riche !

Pansy Parkinson et 3585 autres filles n'aiment pas ça.

Daphné greengrass :

Eh les filles du coup Potter est libre !

Fan club officiel de Harry James Potter :

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Harry James Potter aime les pages : Aller au mariage de son ex, boire jusqu'au coma éthylique, et se réveiller nu avec la meurtrière de son parrain dans la même tenue à coté de vous.

Neville Longbottom aime les pages : Être le témoin de sa meilleure amie, boire jusqu'au coma éthylique et se réveiller nu avec une douleur au postérieur avec la plus grande terreur des cachots dans la même tenue à coté de vous.

Harry James Potter et Bellatrix Black future Potter sont maintenant fiancés

Neville Longbottom et Severus Tobias Snape sont maintenant pacsés.

Harry James Potter :

Ma Bella d'amour !

Bellatrix Potter :

Oui mon éclair foudroyant ?

Harry James Potter :

Je crois qu'il serait temps que les Black et les Potter aient un nouvel héritier.

Bellatrix Potter :

Si tu es dans la chambre dans moins de 2 minutes tu pourras me lancer quelques doloris !

Harry James Potter :

A tout de suite mon cœur !

9 mois et 3 heures plus tard.

Harry James Potter et Bellatrix Potter ont le plaisir de vous faire part de la naissance de :

Rose Lucinda Potter

Severus James Potter

Samael Joshua Potter

Albus Tommy Potter

et Narcissa Isabella Potter.

Devinez qui a choisi quel prénom lol..

FIN


	3. surprise

Encore un petit OS pas humoristique mais plutôt comment dire... oh eh bah lisez le ça ira plus vite.

Lors d'une nuit à bord du Tardis, et bien que ne dormant que rarement le docteur rêvait. Il rêvait de ses origines, de son passé de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces neuf derniers siècles, il se souvient de sa scolarité, des amis qu'il a rencontré dans son école, de ses ennemis aussi on ne né pas maître du temps sans s'en faire bien entendu. Puis il se souvient de ses premiers ébats amoureux et bien que doté d'une mémoire extraordinaire il ne pouvait se rappeler que de certains noms, ceux l'ayant le plus marqué surtout ses deux meilleurs amis -morts depuis bien longtemps- et le directeur de leur école, un homme qui fut aussi bien un mentor qu'un grand père, de manière générale une figure paternelle.

Puis continuant a rêver il se souvint également du visage du seul être à qui il ai ôté la vie. L'unique représentant mâle pur de la race Carrionite. Sur l'image de l'immonde visage de celui qui tua autrefois ses parents, il s'éveillât en sursaut. Décidant qu'il avait assez dormi il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et après avoir bu un peu d'eau se regarda dans le miroir. Là il pu observer ses cheveux en batailles imitation immédiate de ceux de son père qui lui même était un mâle Carrionite – d'où ses capacités particulières- et ses iris émeraudes legs de sa mère, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'éclair fait justement par le meurtrier de ses parent qui ornait son front depuis sa plus petite enfance. Du haut de ses 907 ans Le docteur, autrefois connu sous le nom de Harry Potter se dit que l'éternité était bien trop longue...


	4. avada kedavra

Alors voilà mon dernier délire en date, hakuna matata réinterprété par Harry et Tommy à la sauce voldemorienne!

Harry et Tommy : Avada Kedavra,

Mais quels mots magnifiques

Avada Kedavra,

Quel sort fantastique !

Harry : Ces mots signifient

Que tu perdras la vie,

Sans aucun souci,

De la main de voldy

T : Avada Kedavra

H : Ce plus très jeune psychopathe

T : J'étais jeune et psychopathe

H : Belle baguette !

T : Merci !

H : Un jour, quelle horreur

Il comprit que son géniteur

Au lieu d'être un fier enchanteur

Etait un moldu sans cœur.

T : Mais y'a dans tout Serpentard

Un névrosé qui sommeille.

Quel martyr

Quand on raisonne

Qu'on est obligé mentir !

H (T) : Disgrâce infâme (moldu infâme)

Inonde ses âmes (Oh ! Ça pue le drame !)

Ca déclenche ses colère (Pitié, arrête !)

Chaque fois que je parle de son père (oh non !)

T : Non Potter, pas devant mes mangemorts !

H : Oh ! Pardon !

H&T : Avada Kedavra,

Mais quels mots magnifiques !

Avada Kedavra,

Quel sort fantastique !

H : Ces mots signifient

Que tu perdras la vie,

T : Ouais, crève petit !

H : Sans aucun souci

De la faute de voldy

T : Avada Kedavra !

H&T : Avada Kedavra,

Avada Kedavra,

Avada Kedavra,

Avada

T : Ces mots signifient

Que tu perdras la vie,

H : Sans aucun souci,

Potterophobie

T : Avada Kedavra !

H&T : Avada Kedavra,

Avada Kedavra,

Avada Kedavra !


	5. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Sheltan_

A vous maintenant!;)


	6. defi hp

chers lecteurs et autres voici un d fi!

Imaginons qu'harry n'ai pas eu sa baguette avec lui au moment de l'attaque des d traqueurs dans l'ODP -par exemple qu'elle ai t mise sous cl par vernon-, qu'ils se fassent donc lui et dudley avaler l'ame, mais que l'horcruxes lui reste en harry... je vous demande ce que a donnerait?  
>A vos plumes.<p>

je laisse la longeur votre choix mais cela devra faire au moins 15000 mots, les slash sont autoris s mais pas les hp/lv. hp/dm. hp/lm. hp/ss (je vous venererais litt ralement si c'est avec une h riti re black, ou luna, ou bien une des filles de serpentard)  
>et inutile de le pr ciser tous les ratings sont autoris s. <p>


	7. un nouveau défi

The dermatite Asocial Nestor

encore une fois tous ces merveilleux personnages sont a JKR -promis je les lui rends en bon état après-

sauf les 5 derniers a êtres cités a la fin de cet OS

Salariats mansion 05/19/1998

Tabellaire Blancs-mangers :

Quelle honte le maître se faire battre par un ado boutonneux et binoclard.

Rabantas Lest range, Rodolphe Lest range et Harry James Botter aiment ça.

Serveuse Tibias Sape est désormais ami avec Harry James Botter et Nivelle Longotte

Roland Bilieuse Weasley n'aime pas ça.

Hermione Jean Granger :

Roland Weasley retire ce n'aime pas ça immédiatement !

Roland Bilieuse Weasley :

Mais moine ! Harry et Nivelle amis avec la Chauve souris des cachots il a du les mettre sous imperium.

Hermione Jean Granger :

Voyons Ron, le professeur Sape n'est pas un Dermatite.

Serveuse Tibias Sape aime ça

Harry James Botter :

Oui c'est vrai Ron je l'ai ajouté a mes amis pour un heureux événement à venir.

Serveuse Tibias Sape :

Me Weasley 100 points en moins à Rinforzando pour accusation mensongère envers un enseignant.

Crado Lucilies Malfaçon et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

Givrante Moly Weasley est maintenant fiancée avec Crado Lucilies Malfaçon.

_Roharts Schéol_ off Chris-craft ans _Blizzard_ et 2547 autres personnes aiment ça.

Roland Bilieuse Weasley :

Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! mais tout le monde est devenu fou depuis la mort de face de serpent ?

Gin explique toi !

Givrante Moly Weasley :

RON ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil et si tu continue je t'envoie un sortilège de chauve-furie.

Crado Lucilies Malfaçon aime ça

Événement :

Noce en grande pompe de Crado Lucilies Malfaçon et Givrante Moly Weasley.

Seront présents : Serveuse Tibias Sape, Nivelle Longotte, Harry James Botter, Tabellaire Black veuve Lest range et 4582 autres personnes.

Tom Maillol Ridule alias Lord Voldemort et Alus Redouble alias Citron-man ont étés excusés pour cause de décès.

Harry James Botter, Crado Lucilies Malfaçon, Lucilies Abraxas Malfaçon et 1.245.263 personnes aiment ça.

Harry James Botter, Nivelle Longotte, Serveuse Tibias Sape et Tabellaire Black veuve Lest range ont étés signalés comme témoins.

Roland Bilieuse Weasley :

Eh bah les gars vous êtes mal entourés !

Givrante Moly Weasley : Chauve-furie !

Roland Bilieuse Weasley : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Événement

Aujourd'hui : Noces -quasi- impériales de Crado Lucilies Malfaçon avec Givrante Moly Weasley.

Crado Lucilies Malfaçon et Givrante Moly Malfaçon et 4586 autres personnes aiment ça.

Givrante Moly Malfaçon :

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie je me suis débarrassé de mon ex pour un mec plus beau encore et 100 fois plus riche !

Passy Parkinson et 3585 autres filles n'aiment pas ça.

Daphné engraissage :

Eh les filles du coup Botter est libre !

Fan club officiel de Harry James Botter :

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Harry James Botter aime les pages : Aller au mariage de son ex, boire jusqu'au coma éthylique, et se réveiller nu avec la meurtrière de son parrain dans la même tenue à coté de vous.

Nivelle Longotte aime les pages : Être le témoin de sa meilleure amie, boire jusqu'au coma éthylique et se réveiller nu avec une douleur au postérieur avec la plus grande terreur des cachots dans la même tenue à coté de vous.

Harry James Botter et Tabellaire Black future Botter sont maintenant fiancés

Nivelle Longotte et Serveuse Tibias Sape sont maintenant pacsés.

Harry James Botter :

Ma Bell d'amour !

Tabellaire Botter :

Oui mon éclair foudroyant ?

Harry James Botter :

Je crois qu'il serait temps que les Black et les Botter aient un nouvel héritier.

Tabellaire Botter :

Si tu es dans la chambre dans moins de 2 minutes tu pourras me lancer quelques coloris !

Harry James Botter :

A tout de suite mon cœur !

9 mois et 3 heures plus tard.

Harry James Botter et Tabellaire Botter ont le plaisir de vous faire part de la naissance de :

Rose Élucida Botter

Serveuse James Botter

Samuel Ushuaïa Botter

Alus Tommy Botter

et Narcisse Isabelle Botter.

Devinez qui a choisi quel prénom mol..

FIN


	8. dragonnitch partie 1

Sorcières et mages, ici Lee Jordan qui vous parle en direct depuis le millénium stadium de Cardiff ou va se jouer la toute première finale de coupe de Dragonnitch !

pour ceux qui l'auraient oubliés ou tout simplement pour remémorer a tous je vous rappelle que l'équipe des mange-les-futurs-morts menée par son charismatique capitaine et attrapeur Lord Voldemort a littéralement pulvérisé l'équipe des Phénixor qui finirent par abandonner quand Kingsley Shaklebolt leur gardien et unique survivant de l'équipe jeta l'éponge, en effet les trois poursuiveurs Rémus Lupin, Dora Tonks-Lupin et Alastor Maugrey furent dévoré par les montures de respectivement Rodolphus, Bellatrix Lestranges et Lord Voldemort. L'attrapeur Albus Dumbledore fut contraint au suicide en se jetant de son dragon après avoir eu la main droite dévorée, les batteurs Émeline Vance et Deddalus Diggle, furent eux aussi gobés en cours de partie.

Tout a fait Lee, repris Rita Skeeter. Et dans le même temps l'équipe Survivor, menée par ce petit garçon de 15 ans qu'est Harry Potter au poste d'attrapeur, contraint a l'abandon l'équipe Ministrium en utilisant un sortilège créé par l'un des batteurs de l'équipe, Severus Rogue qui augmentait la gravité pour les joueurs adverses ce qui empêchait les dragons de voler. Notons toutefois la mort stupide de Colin Creevey qui fut dévoré par sa propre monture.

Merci pour ces éclaircissements ma chère Rita Squatteur, non ma langue n'a pas fourchée Professeur McGonnagal. Bref après ce résumé des demi-finales passons tout de suite a la finale !

On vient de m'apporter la feuille de match je vous présente donc les équipes, pour celle des Survivor nous avons dans les buts Ronald Weasley, les batteurs sont Severus Rogue et Georges Weasley, les poursuiveurs Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood, et enfin celui qui représente le meilleur espoir de notre monde celui qui demeure invaincu en 6 confrontations a Lord Voldemort : j'ai nommé Harry Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


	9. Dragonnitch partie 2

C'est toujours Lee Jordan qui vous parle, et je vous rappelle l'enjeu de ce match qui n'est ni plus ni moins que la conquête de notre bon vieux Royaume-Uni, je signalerais par ailleurs la présence dans la loge d'honneur de son Altesse royale, Sa Majesté Elizabeth II de Windsor.

Et le match commence ça démarre très fort entre les attrapeurs car Lord Voldychounet lance son dragon non pas après l'œuf d'or mais après son homologue… hé, il est interdit d'endoloriser le commentateur Lord Voldychounet.

Près d'une heure plus tard…

Ah la la quel match sincèrement malgré la mort de Severus Rogue, l'équipe survivor ne lâche rien et d'ores et déjà 5 membres manquent à l'appel dans l'équipe des mange-les-futurs-morts, ne reste plus que Bellatrix veuve Lestrange et Tominouchet Jédusor.

Mais attendez, repris Rita, Harry Potter prend en chasse son homologue, non il a bien vu l'œuf d'or, il est au coude a coude avec son adversaire il tend la main et oui il l'attrape, mais en plus sa monture croque la tête de celui-qui-n'a-plus-sa-tête-de-serpent !

Mesdames et Messieurs c'est officiel Harry Potter et son équipe gagnent le match !

Et désormais chaque décennie le dragonnitch décidera du nouveau dirigeant de Grande-Bretagne, toutefois Harry Potter ayant conservé pour lui la pierre philosophale ne perdit jamais pendant un peu plus d'un millénaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme jaloux de son pouvoir, du nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley 9ème du nom la lui vole dans les souterrains de Poudlard, son fief.


End file.
